Stinger
History Stinger was created by Universal Techtonics; a little known bio research program that used to be partnered with FLAG. Stinger was given the name Julian Matthews so he could appear to be human, however at the age of twelve Stinger adopted the nickname that he now goes by (Stinger). Universal Techtonics was in direct competition with FLAG to work with NEST, but when FLAG won out, UT began to work with POE, which is how they got their hands on Transformer DNA, specifically the DNA of Twister using this DNA UT engineered a Techno Organic to bring not only FLAG to its knees but NEST as well. Stinger was designed to hack in to computers using his mind (when he is in his alternate form) but when he is in human form he hacks things the old fashioned way. Stinger has no idea that he is a TO. His best friend Kyler and everyone else he works with keep on insisting that Stinger is one hundred percent human. Sometimes in the heat of the moment Stinger can sometimes sense that he may be something more but he ignores this feeling, which is part of the reason why he has not been able to access his alternate form, which is a "Rocketeer" style Jetpack Growing up in the UT complex, along side his friend Kyler, the two of them always searching for something to do. One day whle searching the internet, Kyler had found several videos that talked about Jumpstyle and Parkour. Upon watching the videos, Stinger was eager to learn them so from the age of twelve through the present both Kyler and Stinger have always practiced Parkour and Jumpstyle. Stinger's schooling has been provided by UT; though it wasn't a normal childhood. It mainly consisted of computers, the art of bomb making, as well as a medical class which was a mandatory thing. Stinger enjoyed all his classes and with the help of UT, managed to pass the registration as a certified RN. Growing up, Kyler kept insisting that he knew where Stinger had come from and who his parents were, and even though Stinger has an idea that the story that Kyler told him; of being abandoned on some old railroad track was false, it's the only story he knows, so to keep any and all anger and resentment towards his parents down, he just refuses to talk about it. Current Happenings Currently Stinger is preforming missions that will help to bring FLAG down; his currently location is unknown but it is believed he is somewhere in New Jersey. Personality Stinger is a little shy around those he doesn't know, though the only way one would tell this is the fact that he stays near the back; in the shadows. If people try to talk to him he will respond back to them but, depending on the subject, you may not like what he has to say. Stinger is a registered nurse, but he hates to be called that since most nurses are girls, so he prefers to call himself a medic. Even so he hardly practices the medical field, feeling more comfortable around electronics and C4. It's not that he hates to be a medic, he just loves to cause the pain and not help to heal it...unless it's someone he knows and or cares about. Stinger doesn't like to talk about his family mainly because he can't remember them. All he has to rely on is the word of his friend who claims that Stinger's family abandoned him on an abandoned set of railroad tracks when he was just one year old. While Stinger doesn't know if this is the truth or not, all he does know is that he hates his family. The things that Stinger loves to do are Jumpstyle and Parkour; two things he learned from his friend Kyler. Whenever he is preforming either Jumpstyle or Parkour he feels free and happy; those two things being the only things that actually make Stinger happy. Despite the fact that they are tiring, they help him to blow off steam so most of the time if he isn't working you can find him either dancing or running. Stinger's Alternate form:"Rocketeer" style jetpack While Stinger's jetpack appears to be a simple jetpack, this is far from the truth. Instead of a human strap on jetpack, this jetpack is his alternate mode. When in Alt mode the jetpack will come directly out of Stinger's back, taking on the image of a human jetpack, complete with black straps that go over his shoulders. These straps send messages to Stinger's helmet, giving him second by second status report of the jetpack's systems. The pack weighs 102 pounds (dead weight). The helmet is also a part of the jetpack system. The black eye cutouts, while allowing him to see the outside world, also display readouts of his jetpack's systems. Quotes TBD Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Father: Unknown DNA donor *Mother: Twister (By DNA sample only) Friends Kyler - "childhood" friend Neutrals *None Enemies * Some Autobots *Decepticons Strengths and Skills *Being able to hack in to most computers within thirty seconds, of course if there are major firewalls it will take him longer to hack them, but he can do it. He can also design explosives so that he can maximize blast yield with the least amount of explosives. *Explosive Specialist, RN, Computer Hacking, Jumpstyle dancer and Parkour student Weaknesses and Flaws *He can have a short temper and sometimes gets a little panicky when under stress. Weapons TBD Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip TBD Extra Information *Stinger is related to Twister; he's basically Twister's son but Stinger doesn't know that he is a TO, and Twister doesn't know that he has a child. Face Claim: Patrick Mantizz aka Patrick Jumpen